The present disclosure relates to an inverter-charger integrated device in which a charger supplying charging power to a battery in an electric vehicle is integrated into an inverter for driving a motor.
In general, the electric vehicle includes a high-voltage battery in which a high voltage of e.g., about 72 V is charged, a three-phase motor that is driven with power charged in the high-voltage battery and enables the electric vehicle to run, and an inverter for driving the three-phase motor. Driving the three-phase motor with the power charged in the high-voltage battery involves a limitation according to the capacity of the high-voltage battery.
When power remaining in the high-voltage battery of the electric vehicle is less than or equal to a certain level, it is not possible to drive the three-phase motor. Therefore, the electric vehicle may include a high-voltage charger to charge power in the high-voltage battery. Such a high-voltage charger may be roughly classified into a low-speed charger using single-phase alternating current (AC) power for home and a high-speed charger using three-phase AC power.
However, as described in Korean Patent Application No. KR 20-2002-0007560, each of the inverter, the high-voltage charger and a low-voltage charger is mutually separated.
As described above, since each of the inverter, the high-voltage charger and the low-voltage charger is installed in the electric vehicle in a state where they are mutually separated, there is a limitation in that a lot of time and labor force are needed for designing them.